coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 429 (20th January 1965)
Plot Dennis worries about the rent rise but Elsie cites an identical situation where Dot Greenhalgh's sister-in-law won her case in court. Ena tries to find out from Stuart what the committee's decision is likely to be but he's unable to assist. She sends Minnie out to find out what the Bold Street Mission's attendances are like. Len continues to enjoy Norma's food. She and Elsie take a dislike to each other when she calls on Len. Harry calls into the Rovers to see if there's been any news of Norma. Jack refuses to let Annie tell him anything. Dennis overhears the lady's description. Emily deduces what Ena meant by "alternative accommodation". Swindley is horrified. Ena demands that he finds out when the lease on the Mission of Glad Tidings expires. Dennis mutters to Elsie about Harry Gee and she makes the connection with the woman she's met. Minnie discovers the Bold Street attendances are up. Swindley tells Ena the lease runs out in April. She thinks the Glad Tidings Mission is doomed. Elsie delights in telling Harry where Norma is. He calls there and insists she returns home with him. They are arguing when Len returns. He's amazed to find that Norma isn't a widow and is about to throw Harry out when she claims he hits her but Harry tells him that Norma tried to bigamously marry the last man she kept house for. Norma agrees to return with Harry, admitting the claim about domestic violence was untrue. Len finds out that Elsie told Harry where she could be found. Stuart tells Swindley that the committee still haven't reached their decision and it all depends on his final report. Ena makes plans to evict Elsie, confident she would win any court action. Len is pleased that Elsie's saved him from a tangled mess with a married woman. Ena gives Dennis a month's notice to quit No.11. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Mr Hodges - Vernon Joyner *Mrs Gee - Patti Brooks *Mr Gee - Clifford Cox Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Gamma Garments Notes *See note to Episode 426 (11th January 1965) for the source of the storyline featuring Norma Gee. *Emily Nugent and Leonard Swindley reference Ena Sharples and Elsie Tanner's previous fight in the street as "the Battle of the Amazons". This refers to the events in Episode 95 (8th November 1961). *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Charlie Moffitt (Gordon Rollings) and Irma Ogden (Sandra Gough). *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Elsie does a little marriage guidance *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,660,000 homes (1st place). This was the highest-rated episode of the year and the second most-watched television programme of all in 1965. Category:1965 episodes